July 18, 2000 (11 More Themes of Season 7)
July 18, 2000 (11 More Themes of Season 7) July 18, 2000 (11 More Themes of Season 7) - Part 1 # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's Talent Show # Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Barney in Concert # Love to Read, with Barney # Kids for Character A "Little" Mother Goose Title Card - Barney comes to play (Tea-riffic Manners!) (Clip from A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners!).jpg|'Choose' List: # Barney's Talent Show # Kids for Character # Love to Read, with Barney # Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney In Concert Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 10.43.19 AM.png CB19F3B7-CE53-47D0-B756-CFC652D1A312.jpeg|''Yes!!'' July 18, 2000 (11 More Themes of Season 7) - Part 2 *Waiting For Mr. MacRooney / A "Little" Mother Goose (July 18, 2000) A "Little" Mother Goose Title Card - Barney comes to play (Tea-riffic Manners!) (Clip from A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners!).jpg|'February 1, 2000 (10 More Themes of Season 7)' Surprises Screen Shot 2019-12-01 at 10.36.53 PM.png|'October 17, 2000 (15 More Themes of Season 7)' Before... Waiting For Mr. MacRooney / A "Little" Mother Goose (July 18, 2000) Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 8.17.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 8.21.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 9.15.46 PM.png 11 More Costumes Themes *July 18, 2000 (11 More Themes of Season 7) Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 8.17.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 8.25.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 8.26.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 8.15.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 8.25.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 8.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 8.21.01 PM.png|'A New Friend Drewit1' Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 10.44.33 AM.png CB19F3B7-CE53-47D0-B756-CFC652D1A312.jpeg|'YES!' *A New Friend Costume Theme *Next: February 1, 2000 (10 More Themes of Season 7) *August 27, 2002 (2 More Costume Themes Of Season 7) #Barney's Fun & Games #Barney's Talent Show #Barney's Musical Scrapbook #Barney in Concert #Love to Read, with Barney #Kids for Character For Part 1 #Waiting For Mr. MacRooney #A "Little" Mother Goose Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Silly Hat #We've Got Shoes #Happy Dancin' #Listen to the Nighttime #Silly Sounds #I Put A Smile On #The More We Work Together #Puttin' On A Show #Are You Sleeping #I Love You Cast *Barney *Keesha *Kristen *Jeff *Robert *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Trivia * When kids say "Barney" after he came to life the sound clip is taken from "Camera Safari". Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 8.17.59 PM.png|'Robert, Kristen, Keesha & Jeff' Good Job! Title Card - Hi BJ! (Barney's Super Singing Circus) (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus).jpg|'All Mixed Up' All Mixed Up Title Card - Vickie Sterling, McKee Smith.jpg|'Good Job!' IMG 9420.jpg IMG 9421.jpg IMG 9419.jpg IMG 9422.jpg IMG 9403.PNG YAY! July 18, 2000 Is Finally Complete!!! Screen Shot 2019-09-21 at 8.08.50 PM.png|'July 18, 2000' Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 10.43.19 AM.png|'Rhyme Time Rhythm (Demo Version) Part 1 to 48' Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 9.15.46 PM.png Title Card - Producer - Ben Vaughn.jpg|'Ending (Next: Once A Pond A Time & E-I-E-I-O' A Very Special Delivery! Title Card - Barney Families are Special VHD 1995 and 1997 PBS Pals!!!!!!.jpg|'Part 1 to 48' 41B3A91B-C4A0-4B6D-9707-69E3FF68ECFE.png|'Congratulations' Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation